When You're Gone
by Gredival
Summary: [Last Edits done] Can love truly survive the boundaries of life and death, is it eternal, or is it a curse that binds us?


Disclaimer: I do not own Oh! My Goddess or Ah! My Goddess or the characters in any way shape form.   
  
Author's Notes: I realize that as a fanfiction based with characters I do not own it would be pretty easy for someone to steal and plagiarize my work. So be it. I am putting this up so people can enjoy it. If you wish to use this story please contact me for permission, I will probably grant it. And if you have the time or experience and you enjoyed/hated this fic please review I cannot get better without knowing my problems. I do aspire one day to write as a job.   


Not much to say. The lyrics are from "Sonny" by New Found Glory. It's a really excellent song. If you're wondering what happens the unstated fact is Keiichi has passed on, as a mortal he does not have the lifespan of an eternal Goddess. Now with that done on with the show!

= = = = = = = = = = = 

Aaa! Megami-samaa!

When You're Gone

-Gredival

= = = = = = = = = = =

Belldandy walked silently through the temple's corridors. It seemed so empty now. So very empty.

She stepped into their old bedroom. Her's now, only her's. Belldandy leaned on the frame of the door, her body shaking from her sobbing. Her hand wiped away her watery tears that formed in her crystal blue eyes. Her once vibrant eyes that had lost some of their inner sparkle and fire. She ran from the room crying, leaving trails of tears in the air as she fled.

__

=I'm sorry I heard about the bad news today a crowd of people around you telling you it's ok and everything happens for a reason when you lose a part of yourself to somebody you know it takes a lot to let go every breath that you remember pictures fade away, but memory's forever=

Belldandy knelt on the floor of the garage. The smell of oil brought rushes of memories to her. She remembered all her races with Keiichi, the events flashing before her. Their victories and losses, their falls and their triumphs. 

She noticed Keiichi's old desk and walked over. On the desk was a golden picture frame. The light was reflecting off the glass, hiding the image it held. She walked closer slowly, the reflection of the light faded away. Under the glass was a picture of her and Keiichi, smiling in their racing suits, together. Together. She took the frame in her hands. Moisture had already reformed in her eyes and, the salty tears clouded her vision. Belldandy's body slumped down holding the picture close to her chest, hugging it close to her heart.

__

=An empty chair at all the tables. And I'll be seeing you when all my days boil down. But it's better where you're going anywhere. I'm sorry I heard about the bad news today. It's really hard to get through. Tough times and long days. But it really just depends on the season=

She wished Keiichi was still there to wipe away the tears. She wished he was there to hug her. To hold her. To comfort her. To kiss her. She wished he was still there.

"Why?" she asked, "Why was I born a Goddess? Why did we have to be separated? Father..."

There was only silence. Belldandy found herself in the throes of true despair and sorrow. She hugged the picture tighter. "Father!" she called out in anger. No answer. There would never be an answer.

__

= For now we'll say good bye. We know it's not the last time. I've lost the best part of my day. But it's better where you're going anyway=

"I'll never forget you Kei. Never. I love you. I always will," she whispered touching the glass softly.

They had shared a lifetime of love and discovery. The memories would last her the rest of her life. The rest of eternity.

__

=This is the last thing I will remember. It's better where you're going anyway.=

The picture still held the gleam of their eyes. Belldandy's hand ran across the surface. A tear dropped on the glass.

Despite the pain and the agony of the Earth she loved it. The world where one experienced every emotion in the spectrum of life and existence. Love and sorrow.

If she had to do it all again, she would. Within a heartbeat.

The painful and sorrowful thorns, the flower of love lasted eternally.

Even when the pictures faded to dust she would have a lifetime of memories and love.

"I'll never forget you Keiichi, my love."


End file.
